One Shot
by sulpicia29
Summary: The pressures of Valentines day are about to take their toll... but it Lilly brave enough to take a chance and make it count? A Liley oneshot.


**A/N: It's my Valentines story... a day late. This is not my fault however. The internet went down last night when I was about to upload, it's all good though :) Now it's even been double-checked, although I'm sure there are still mistakes. Nobody's perfect.**

**Dedicated to my love, who I met a year ago last Valentines Day. Only she doesn't remember!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM or any of the music/references in this story.  
**

**One Shot**

"_The clock is ticking down, it's the final round.  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now.  
__You never know unless you try,  
You'll only regret sitting wondering why. __  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
When love's on the line_."

JLS

-

"Lilly, you only get one shot so make it count. You might never get this moment again."

Oh the wise words of Oliver Oken, and how I _loathe_ them. Well, actually, that's a bit of a strong word, but still.

Why oh why did he have to say that and enter me into such a stupid frame of mind? If it hadn't been for Oliver then I wouldn't be in this position, standing on the beach waiting for her to come out and see me, and then probably beat me into the ground. No, she wouldn't hit me. She'd just give me one of those looks, like the kind she gives me when I eat all of her dessert after I promise to take one bite. This time the look will be worse though, so much worse.

This all started just over a week ago, on the last Friday before the Friday before Valentines Day, if you're following me. I was sitting quite harmlessly flicking through a magazine during free period, when Oliver happened to come and plonk down next to me.

"Lilly, you're staring at pictures of Hannah Montana again."

I rolled my eyes, "Oliver, I'm not. I am merely studying her outfit in case I wish to get inspiration for my next mall-trawl."

Oliver grunted and I resumed my staring. Hannah Montana was the kind of girl you would read about in glossy magazines, and then think of constantly in your dreams. Well, maybe not all girls would have that reaction to her, but I did. It's all a part of my individuality, in that I am an individual who liked to stalk a certain pretty celebrity through magazine features.

"Lilly!"

Then came that voice, the one that gets me a little bit love-drunk and stumbling my words, and that voice could only belong to Miley Stewart. She's the one that makes my heart pound so hard that I can't even think properly. I managed to pull myself together though and snap the magazine shut, so she couldn't see me ogling her famous alter-ego.

"Hey Miles, s'up?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Really?" I knew that she wasn't okay, she had broken up with Jake Ryan for the third time and V-Day was just around the corner; bad times.

"Yeah…" Miley trailed off and gazed absently at the wall for a moment, I had to smile, because it was rather cute. "Erm, I've gotta go. See ya later."

Then Miley was gone, she's been doing that a lot recently, and I blame Jake Ryan. His breaking up with her has seriously affected her mentality. She had spent the past couple of weeks moping around and distancing herself from Oliver and I, particularly me though. I think she doesn't know how to act around me because she knows that I didn't like the creep anyway. I wish she would come back to me since I don't think I can stand much longer without her. Some days it seems like I'm just living for her, which I know sounds dramatic but it's what my heart wants – only her.

"So, tell me, what is it that's stopping you now?"

"Huh?"

It was Oliver again, intruding into my personal affairs. "You know what I'm talking about. When are you going to tell Miley how you're feeling?"

"Oliver…" I whispered and looked dangerously at him.

Oliver quailed slightly, but pressed on regardless, "Lilly, you never know unless you try. I don't want to see you sitting and regret wondering why you never did."

I gulped, "But Oliver, she's a _girl._"

"And so are you." Well, at least he notices some things about us.

"Exactly. I'm a girl, and she's a girl. And she's a girl, who doesn't like girls." I put it all out for the doughnut quite simply, yet he wasn't having any of it.

"But maybe she's a girl who likes _you_."

"Huh?"

"You two are best friends, what harm could it do in taking that one _little_ step further with her?"

"Well, I guess it would be like taking that 'one little step further' with _you_, if you're talking like this."

"Ew." Oliver actually shuddered, what nerve. "No, I mean, she's your _best_ friend, and you're hers. And if you feel that way, then maybe she does too? It is possible." I only made a grumbling noise in response and he felt the need to continue, "But, even if she doesn't, she'll still be your best friend. This is _Miley_ we're talking about."

I felt myself smile as I thought about Miley. I could see the moment playing out across my mind, like a scene from a movie. I would take her hand and tell her that I loved her endlessly, and then she would melt into my arms… Or slap me across the face… Or burst into tears and run away… It was a lottery of realistic outcomes, obviously.

"Earth to Lilly." Oliver was waving his hand obnoxiously in front of my face so I had to give him my attention again.

"What is it now Oliver?"

"I just wanted to know what you're going to do. You know…" I could hear the idea of a crazy scheme in the drawing out of words in his voice, "Valentines Day is only just over a week away."

"Don't even go there." I tried to cut him off before he got started, I really did.

"Yes go there! It would be the best thing. Look, she's just been left heart-broken by Mr Ryan. So you need to swoop in there with some romantic gesture and win her love. It's perfect!"

"Who are you, Cupid?"

"Yes."

"Dream on. She'll either get all excited because she'll think it's from some hot guy at school, or call the police and have everyone on stalker alert."

"No she won't. It's Valentines Day and, therefore, stalking is most definitely allowed."

"I dunno…" Oliver was beginning to make sense, and it was worrying.

"Well, I do. Go for it Lilly, because even just making some statement and letting the girl feel loved is better than nothing. Right?"

"So, if I don't like where this is going I could stop, leave it anonymous and let her get on with just feeling admired from afar?"

"Exactly."

"Alright."

x-x-x

So it was Sunday night, and exactly one week away from St Valentines Day, and I still had no idea what I was doing. I remember sitting in my room, at my desk, rocking backwards and forwards in my chair like a musing psychopath at work. I had a piece of paper in front of me with the words, '_Miley, somebody likes you…_' inscribed. How creepy is that?

I scrunched up the paper into a tiny ball and flicked it into the trash; it was time to think bigger and better. I started to write up a list of things that Miley likes, which went something like this;

_Bubble baths._

_Chocolates._

_Flowers._

_Jewe__llery__._

_Puppies._

_Singing._

_Country music._

_Assholes (Jake Ryan)._

This was when I realised that I was making a list that covered almost every stereotypical girl in the world. I would have to be creative and really work to earn her interest.

x-x-x

_Monday_

I was scared, but also strangely excited and my whole body tingled with this nervous energy. I had arrived at school a full ten minutes before I knew Miley would so that I could begin Phase One of 'Plan V'.

I had picked a single pretty flower from the gardens of one of my neighbours on the way to school. It's not really stealing, I promise… Her dog was only going to dig it up anyway; he had that kind of look in his eye. Or maybe he was only glaring at me because I am technically a flower thief.

Anyway, I know the combination for Miley's locker so I quickly dialed it in and put the thing inside, along with a goofy note. I can't really remember what it said, just something along the lines of _'A beeeaaauuuutiful flower, for a beeeaaauuuutiful laaaady…" _No, I'm just kidding.

_Miley,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. This flower may only be a small gift, but it is one of many to come this week._

_With love,_

_X_

How mysterious is that? I thought I would leave it short and sweet. The best part of it all was lurking around the corner and watching Miley open her locker. I saw the way the corners of her mouth curled up into a secret smile when she picked the flower out from where I had placed it amongst her neatly ordered books. She even sniffed it, and the action was like watching someone from a movie. She took the flower out of her locker in slow motion and held it gracefully to her nose and took a breath. Gosh, what I wouldn't have given to have been that flower gently held between her fingers and given all that attention, even for those few short moments.

Miley looked around after she read the note, one of her eyebrows arched as she examined every specimen that walked by her, trying to determine who was the crazy love fool. It was only I, hidden a few feet away behind a trash can. Not the most romantic position, but it worked for me.

x-x-x

_Tuesday_

Miley was still babbling on about how great the flower was to Oliver at lunchtime. I know she was because I saw the excitement on her face and the flush in her cheeks. It only filled me with more bubbles and I almost dropped my tray as I walked over to our table. She has that affect on me, since normally I'm quite a poised individual but something about Miley Stewart makes my legs weak.

Her outfit choices were probably of no help to my fragile condition either. I swear Miley pulled out the best of her wardrobe during the week preceding Valentines. Perhaps she was trying to catch the boys' eyes? I do not really doubt this, and it means I had to try harder.

"…there's more to come, apparently, but I don't know. There really was nothing this morning, or after break. I double-checked." Miley trilled out to Oliver all of her anxieties, but little did she know that I would strike again very soon.

I was quite breathless by the time I reached the Stewart household, but fortunately there was no one around to see me. I deposited my package on the doorstep, rang the bell and then ran away.

Mr Stewart looked more than a little bit perplexed as he saw the bag of goodies, but was good enough to take it in for me. I just hoped that he would follow my instructions. I stayed in the bushes long enough for my legs to cramp up and to get itchy from the enclosed leafy space, until Miley arrived home. She practically floated along the path, humming softly to herself as she let herself in. I went home after that.

x-x-x

_Wednesday_

"I can't believe it." Miley was standing beside her locker, engaging Oliver and I in conversation about her previous evening, "I got home and dad said there was a surprise for me in the freezer. I opened the drawer and there it was; a tub of my absolute most _favourite_ ice-cream in the world. It's limited addition and only comes out once a year for a month – one sacred month. How did this person know?"

It was really difficult, but I didn't smile and give the game away. I just joined in with Oliver in professing no idea as to how that ice-cream landed on Miley's doorstep. I mean, it wasn't as if I had bought it four months back and kept it hidden in my freezer to give to her generously at some point.

"And I got another note that came along with it." Miley quickly unfolded the slip of paper I had taped to the top of the tub.

_Hey you,_

_I know this is your favourite so I dug it out for you, because you're one of my favourite things._

_One day we'll sit down and share a tub together – I hope._

_With love,_

_X_

Miley was still jittery as we settled down in Corelli's class two periods later. I took my usual place behind her and began to loose myself when Mr C started carping on about how successful his world assignment project had been with his previous class, and how we were such failures.

There is something about Miley's hair that really has me going. On Wednesday it was probably at its best, not that it's ever bad, although she complains about it enough. That day it was chocolate curls, perfectly formed and springing lightly over her shoulders, to flow down her back. When she shifted slightly in her chair and tossed a few strands of hair back, whilst she made notes, I caught a whiff of her shampoo, mixed with essence of Miley, and knew I was done for. I started singing in my brain, _Shalalalalala, shalalalala… Loving you is easy because you're beautiful…_ I know; I'm a lost cause.

I wonder what Miley's hair tastes like?

It was around then that the door opened and a very peculiar man dressed as a cupid, complete with diaper, trailed unenthusiastically into the room. In his spare hand he was clutching a bunch of balloons, all shaped like hearts that bobbled around in the air space above him.

"Miley Stewart?" Cupid-man read out a card in a monotone, with expressionless eyes. Someone needed to complain to his supervisor, or Aphrodite.

Miley twitched into life when she heard her name mentioned and I saw the heated blush rise up in her cheeks. Amber gasped in jealousy and I saw her lean across to Ashley to question who the admirer was.

I grinned triumphantly from behind Miley as she stood to receive the balloons, somewhat proudly because I know the girl is an attention-seeker, although she always claims not to be.

Miley tethered the balloons securely to the back of her seat before turning to interrogate me, "Balloons Lilly, look!"

"Very nice." I feigned ignorance, "Did you get a card with them or anything to say who they're from?"

"No." Miley pouted slightly, "But I'm pretty sure they're from the same person."

"I dunno. You might just have another one out there, and another…"

Miley was stubborn, however, and maintained that she didn't think she could even have one admirer, let alone several. This was to be confirmed as she opened her locker later. I love free periods without Miley, they let me get up to all kinds of mischief.

_Miley,_

_I wanted to make a bigger statement today about how you make me feel. When I'm near you, I feel like I am floating because I am so happy. _

_You really are beautiful._

_With love,_

_X_

Miley finished reading out the card with a little smirk and I felt my cheeks grow pink as she twanged the string which held onto her balloons, bouncing them about playfully, "I love balloons." Miley sighed.

"I know."

"They just take me back to my childhood, in Crowley Corners when we had our summer fairs and all the kids got a free balloon. At the end of the day, we used to let them go into the sunset and make a wish."

I smiled as I watched her wander down the hallway at the end of school, attention transfixed to the scarlet orbs bobbling along in her wake. I made a wish on each of those six balloons which I had sent to Miley, and each wish was the same. It's a selfish dream, but maybe one day…

x-x-x

_Thursday_

It had been very difficult for me to come across inspiration for the next gift, and I remember sitting for almost an hour with piles of scrunched up paper from my crazy schemes, which I had cast aside. I had been thinking of going down the bubble-bath route, and making some for her, but how do you do that? I was thinking honey and yak milk. That sounds so gross. She would be a combination of stinky and sticky, and would probably need scrubbing down for ages afterwards to clear herself of the… Hang on, maybe that was a good idea!

Fortunately sometimes I have more sense than stupidity and my reasoning won out. I wove a friendship band together, made up of all her favourite colours and slipped it into her locker before school.

_Miley,_

_I know this will go well with your outfit today, since you always wear your favourite colours, which happen to be most colours as you never seem able to decide._

_With love,_

_X_

She didn't even speak to me as she withdrew the bracelet from her locker, and only handed over the note for me to read. I watched as she struggled with tying the last strands together and instantly took over.

Miley has such small wrists, and they appear so fragile in their slenderness. Yet she is not brittle and those hands, wrists and arms have to deal with so much when she is working out as Hannah Montana.

I was only standing a few inches away from her, appearing completely focused on my clumsy attempt to secure the woolen band to her wrist. It was very difficult to pay attention with her perfume filling my nose and apparently slowing down my brain functions. From the corner of my eye I could discern that she was watching me work, with her lips slightly pouted, for that was her concentrating expression and I love it.

Finally the thing was linked up and ready to be worn. I couldn't resist resting all of my fingertips on the area of Miley's skin around the bracelet, almost as if striving for good luck to come of it. I released her quickly though, and when I did she held her arm up between us, as she regarded my secret creation.

"I really like it, Lilly." Miley muttered softly to me, and I felt my heart leap in longing towards her.

I managed to resist her; somehow I always do, and merely smiled in return, before she headed to class, brimming with a quiet joy.

x-x-x

Later that afternoon I had decided to take a lonely stroll along the beach to think up ideas for the next few days. Everything that I was doing seemed so small, and I really needed to make a bigger statement. I passed a couple who were picnicking on the sand, with a portable radio playing quietly beside them. I stopped briefly and turned to stare at the music device, I suddenly had a brilliant idea for the following day.

Smiling I continued my walk whilst humming like a crazy person, my eyes skimming over the surroundings. We're so lucky to live in Malibu, with the hot summer weather and even in February it's not really that bad. The sea is always a gorgeous tapestry of changing colours, although a little bit crazy at times. I turned my gaze down to the white sand, soft between my toes, since I like to walk the beaches without shoes.

It was then when I noticed a small stone sitting a couple of feet away. It was grey, but with a blueish tinge to it, and when I took it in my hand it felt warm as it retained the heat from the day. I turned it over between my fingers and noticed how flat it was, and surprisingly light. When I held it closer to my eye, I saw it was speckled with tiny black dots in a pattern which closely mimicked sweeping rainfall. I pocketed the stone and turned in a new direction.

"What do you want?"

My charming brother can be so welcoming, "Nothing really. I just wanted to come and see how you were doing."

Matt peered at me suspiciously from the floor. His face was covered in streaks of grease since he had just slid out from underneath a car he had been working on. He's taken a year out before college to earn some money to cover the costs, and that means that we have to put up with Mr Grumpy hanging around most of the time. "Seriously Lilly, what do you want?"

"Well…"

My brother rolled his eyes and heaved himself up to join me standing, so that he could interrogate me from a higher position, I know his style. "Well?" I uncurled my hand and revealed the stone I had found, now balanced on my palm. "A rock?" Matt is just like Oliver, such an observant boy.

"Yes. A rock. And it's also a flat rock."

"Mmm."

"Do you think it's flat enough to drill a smallish hole through?"

Matt frowned and pursed his lips, the boy was definitely thinking about it, "Yeah. Should be."

"Cool."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I thought it would make a nice necklace." I started blushing when he laughed at me.

"You're such a weirdo. But I'll do it."

"How much?"

"Who's it for?"

"Not me."

"Who?"

"Maybe Miley."

"Ah." Matt paused and ran a hand through his messy dirt-blonde hair, before staring at me again, "This one's on me then."

"Really?" This was unquestionably suspicious behavior.

Matt smiled crookedly, "If you're going to give it to _Miley_, then it's definitely on the house." I scowled at him and he laughed, "I'm just surprised that you're finally getting the guts together to tell her."

"Eugh." I made a grumpy noise at him, but it was not enough to deter his amusement.

"That's my brave little sis. I'll have it ready by tomorrow night. I'll drill a clean hole through when I have a spare moment."

He then patted me on the head and practically pushed me out the door. Oh well, you just can't get the staff these days.

x-x-x

_Friday_

It really was getting more difficult to suppress my knowing smiles as we sat in home room and awaited the morning announcement. Oliver winked at me when I turned to check, for the fifth time, whether everything was ready.

The class was at its usual restlessness in the spare five minutes it took for the assistant-head to bolt down his coffee before sharing the news of the day. I twiddled my thumbs together and swallowed nervously as the sound-system crackled into life.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love…_

A soft, female voice filled the air around us and soothed the chatty teenagers into a hushed surprise. Miley leaned forward at the desk next to me and rested her chin into the palm of her hand, completely lost in the lyrics to one of her favourite songs.

I tilted myself backwards in my seat and let the music take over me too, whilst keeping one eye on Miley's rapt attention. Everyone else had become quiet and started whispering amongst each other, with the occasional distractive giggle. Nothing, however, could dissuade me from keeping my secret watch on Miley's expression. Her great oceanic eyes were filled with a dreamy emotion and I could see in them a great longing, which twisted inside me like the waves that support a surfer, endlessly up and down.

…_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

It was at this point when the Fuhrers of the school took over and blustered in with threats on finding out who did this, but I know that they won't take it too seriously.

I chanced a glance over at Miley and saw her shake her head slowly as she settled back into her chair, with a thoughtful look in her eyes. She turned to me then, "Lilly, it's them, I know it is."

"What? Your admirer again?"

"Yeah. Lilly, that's my favourite romantic song of all time. It's too much of a coincidence that it was played today, this week."

Miley's suspicions were later confirmed when a slip of paper fell out of her locker as she opened it later.

_Miley,_

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do – to make you feel my love._

_With love,_

_X_

x-x-x

_Saturday_

Yesterday was tricky. I had in my hand an envelope which, if I chose to post it, would lead to the beginning of a very difficult decision for me to make. I was hiding, once again, in the bushes outside of Miley's house at ridiculous o'clock (eight-thirty) in the morning, and cowering as I made up my mind.

Finally I crossed the distance that separated me from Miley's mailbox and slipped my final gift inside, flipping up the flag. I brushed off my hands and scuttled away before thinking too much about what I was letting myself in for. Looking back, I don't know if my decision was right, but I guess I'd only regret if I had never tried.

My phone rang a couple of hours later when I was on the beach, just a few yards from Miley's house, but out of sight behind some shrubs.

"Lilly?"

"Oliver, what's up?"

"Just thought I'd let you know that I got a text from Miley saying that she was meeting her secret admirer tomorrow."

"What?!" I gulped, since I hadn't expected Miley to follow through with what my last note had asked of her.

"Yeah, her message says; '_Ollie, my mysterious person sent me a letter and necklace through the post and asked to meet them on the beach tomorrow. So I will! I'll tell all on Monday. Tell Lils for me, I'm going to Hannah things in a min.'_ It's looking good Lils!"

"Is it? I'm not so sure." My heart was probably doing ninety beats a minute and I never thought I would ever be able to come down from this terrified wave that I was riding.

"Yes! Just follow your plan. You know, plans normally go wrong if you alter them halfway through." Oliver stated matter-of-factly.

"But sometimes plans have already gone wrong, so perhaps change is for the best? She doesn't need to know it's me Oliver. Let's forget the whole thing and leave her feeling happy before I ruin her whole life and our friendship."

"Lilly…"

"Ollie!" I was whining, and I know it, but really, I didn't have a lot else.

"You might never get this moment again."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Oliver was way too chirpy about that.

"You're going to have a very wet shoulder when I cry all over it tomorrow night."

"We'll see."

I was about to retort back when movement a little way off distracted me from our friendly argument. My eyes instantly flickered up to where I noticed Miley stepping out onto her balcony. I threw myself to the ground and stayed very still, just watching her and holding my breath that she didn't catch me technically spying on her.

Miley was leaning against the railing and the sea breeze was catching the loose curls of hair, which had fallen from her ponytail to frame her face. Her eyes were trained on the horizon, contemplating the movements of the waves and I could not look away from her. Everything about Miley draws me in, so much so that sometimes I even begin to believe that I couldn't live without her. I needed to act fast; desperation was settling within me and constricting my ability to breathe. My eyes prickled with yearning tears – she looked so perfect, as if she were the dictionary definition of beautiful.

I had hung up on Oliver to just sit and watch Miley for as long as she would stay there. I was in no hurry to leave that spot, even if night fell or rain came in, I wasn't going to move.

Eventually Miley did return indoors to prepare to leave for her Hannah rehearsals and I stretched out my legs to return home, to shower and prepare for the following day. It was my one shot, and I was going to make it count.

x-x-x

_Sunday_

Breathe in, breathe out, like the constant rush of waves toward and away from the shore; I am maintaining my natural function as I wait for Miley.

I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my whole life as I have been during this week and the moments which have led up to this hour, the one where the sun sets and when my fate will be determined.

I have chosen the spot where Miley revealed herself as Hannah to Oliver, all those years ago. It seems suitable in terms of having a history of revelations. Another bonus is that you can see the sunset through a gap in the trees, and it's very private.

My hands are shaking, scratch that, _everything_ is shaking and I don't think my legs are going to take my body weight for much longer. When she turns up, _if _she still wants to come, I'm so scared that I'm going to collapse because her being here with me is enough to knock me off my feet.

Damn Valentines Day. Why do we have to make such a big fuss about it? It's just one day in the whole year, but now even I have let myself get sucked into its big loving mess. I have also chosen that special date, which will be forever tainted when this goes completely wrong and I lose Miley. She's going to hate me for this.

I can feel every atom of me psyching myself up. My body is preparing to brace itself against impact when she slaps me, and my heart is thudding, praying that it won't be broken today. I hope that _I _won't be broken today. That _she_ won't be broken today.

What have I done?

Footsteps and a clearing of a throat, and I know it's Miley. Miley is coming this way and I can't do anything. There's nowhere to run to, or hide, except behind one big rock in the clearing… but that would look so weird when she finds me cowering on the other side.

I dig my toes into the sand, curling them into the grains to seek solace from the earth, to hold myself down and keep it together. I am not myself, and blood is rushing to my head to make me dizzy. Oh help, help me someone.

Miley is here. She walks into the clearing, with her head down as she watches her feet taking turns hitting the ground. I shut my eyes and find myself in love, chasing her.

Miley has looked up, she must have done by now, and she says my name in surprise, "Lilly…?"

I open my eyes and see her there, standing a few feet away with confusion lining every inch of her beautiful face. She looks so wonderful. Miley has chosen her crowning outfit of the week, a simple polka-dot dress, but it clings to her and accentuates everything I love about her. The blue brings out her eyes and the material highlights the smooth curves of her body, and I know I am lost. I was a long time ago.

"Hey Miley." I have found my voice at last, and it is taut, straining with the emotions that I fight to keep hidden.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asks slowly and her hand moves subconsciously to her throat, to play with a new necklace which hangs there, nestling just below the dip of her collar bone.

My heart smiles when I see that she is wearing what I made for her, but I have to answer, "I came here to think. What are you doing here?"

"This is where I'm meant to be meeting my admirer…" Miley trails off and looks to a place beyond me, and then from side to side, "But there's only you here."

Her eyes fix on me and they seem to be burning, but I cannot read what she is thinking or whether she has realised yet.

"Only me." I return to the last words she said, because I am finding it difficult to remember the speech I had rehearsed.

"Lilly…" I think Miley is noticing, I think she can see the hunger in my eyes or the way I haven't been friendly or breezy, and I know that I must say something.

"You make my heart go da da da… da da da…" Blood is rushing, quickly and heatedly into my head and I feel the ground beneath me lurch as I take deep breaths to calm myself. All I can hear, alongside with the roaring of disbelief at what I am doing, is Oliver's voice resounding and replaying over and over, _You might never get this moment again…_I had to make it count.

"What?" Miley is confused and I can't hold back any longer.

"You're the reason that my heart beats."

"Lilly…" Miley shakes her head, eyes wide but voice soft, she does not seem scared, only waiting to listen.

"To be honest," My voice is coming out fast and strong, "I'm surprised I'm still managing to stand," I laugh bright and nervously, "You seem to knock me off my feet." I am delirious.

"Lilly," Miley sounds suddenly breathless and she moves closer, to lean against the rock in the middle of the clearing for support, "I need you to tell me why you are here."

"Why I'm…" I trail off as my throat closes up, and watch her body shaking.

"Please." Miley's voice has urgency to it, "Please Lilly, I need to know." She whispers and I must give her my answer.

"Miley, it's me. I'm your admirer. Because I adore you. And, I know, and have done for a while now, that I'm in love with you." I say these things quickly, willing them to take exit of me to strike the blow finally, without drawing it out painfully slow.

"Is this real?" Miley asks, she is moving hesitantly toward me and I am frozen to the ground.

I pinch my hand, and it hurts, "Yes, this is real."

Miley speeds up, walking toward me in a rush and then she grabs me. She has a hold of the top half of my arms, and she isn't letting go. Her eyes are flickering over mine, fast and determined, and I plead to her with my own.

She crashes her mouth against mine and kisses me with her mouth shut. I can feel the hard press of her teeth behind her rosy lips and my head is swimming as my legs wobble. She draws away and I lick my lips, without realizing, yet the taste of her lingering mouth is so precious to me that I find myself leaning in for more; Miley gives it to me.

We are communicating without words and with some fraught need which now possesses us both. Her mouth is so soft and moves willingly against my own and I am becoming lost in us. Suddenly my body tenses as warm droplets fall onto my cheeks, and when I open my eyes I can see tears clinging to Miley's long eyelashes.

Miley draws away shaking, "Lilly…Oh god, Lilly…"

She is lowering herself down onto her knees until she is on the ground before me, body trembling and hands swiping at her face. I crouch beside her and gently wipe away the tears.

"Lilly, I-I just love you." Miley sniffs and manages a weak smile, "I love you."

I find myself smiling with her, and beaming alongside the reality of our situation – this is not a dream. The thought makes me laugh and Miley looks at me, clearly puzzled.

"You're so weird." I lean down and press my lips against hers, and her smile widens at the action, I feel it against my mouth.

"You have no idea." Miley is breathing deeply as she watches me, and I think it best to sit with her on the ground, "You have no idea how weird I am. Lilly, I've loved you so long, but always been ashamed. I thought dating boys would make this _madness_ go away, and when Jake broke up with me all I felt was relief because it brought me one step closer to you again."

"Miley, I am always one step away, I've never been any further."

"I was so badly hoping that it was _you_ who was sending me the Valentines, but I never knew for sure."

"Well, I guess I figured that I only had one shot, so I made it count."

"Thank you. Oh, Lilly, thank you…"

She is kissing me again and I feel her dragging me down, down into the sand. Her body is so warm, as she buries herself into me, kissing me soundly and taking my breath away. When I do manage to inhale, all I can breathe is this moment and all I can sense is her. She is overpowering me in a way that I have always craved and now that it is _real_, I truly know that she's the one I cannot live without.

**The End.**

**A/N: So, what do you think?  
**


End file.
